Amber
Princess Ambrette Bree Anne Grace "Amber" Tate of Farthenwood is a 25 year old who is the princess of Farthenwood. She formerly worked at the Wingeria, until she had her kids. Her best friends are Luis and Margo, her older sister is Auburn, her younger sister is Tennyr, her younger brother is Matthew, her''' '''husband is Jason. Her favorite food are mushrooms. She is a TOTAL fashionista! Her favorite holidays are New Year (Cupcakeria) and Valentines Day (Pastaria - Present). She wears her different outfits on certain holidays (Blue on Starlight, Red on Christmas, Green on St. Paddy). She was named after one of her ancestors, Queen Ambrette of Farthenwood. Fan Flipdeck by Papl The part-time chef at Wingeria has a special crave for mushrooms. She is a talented wing chef but she claims that the flavors aren't enough so she made her very own flavor called Mushroom Extreme! She liquifies mushrooms, adds little bits of melted parmesan and then coats it with seasoning and diced mushrooms again. Although they never did went to shop since no one liked the idea of mushrooms on wings, Amber makes them for herself during free hours and relaxes while watching TV with her mushroom flavored wings. Orders Pizzeria: *9 mushrooms all round *3 olives on left *cooked for 5 mins *cut to sixths Burgeria: *Top Bun *Mustard *Lettuce *Onion *Rare Patty *Bottom Bun Taco Mia!: *Pita Shell *Chicken *Sour Cream *Mild Sauce *Verde Sauce *Hot Sauce *Nacho Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce Freezeria: *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Cherry Pancakeria *Waffle+ Bacon Mix *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *2x Butter *Orange Juice, S, Ice Burgeria HD: *Top Bun *Bacon *Mustard *Mushrooms *Mushrooms *Mushrooms *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun Wingeria: *4 Wasabi Shrimp *8 Parmesan Shrimp *2 Celery *2 Carrots *2 French Fries *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Hot Doggeria: *Chicago Bun *Veggie Dog (if not unlocked, hot dog) *Mushrooms (if not unlocked, none) *Mustard *Mushrooms(same above) *Bacon(same above) *L Lemon Mist(if not yet, Dr. Cherry, if not yet, Hyper Green, if not yet, Fizzo) *M Cotton Puffs Cupcakeria: Cupcake 1 *Liner C *Zebra Cake *Pink Frosting *Rainbow Sprinkles *Vanilla Drizzle (Flavor X Drizzle during New Year) *New Year Topper, Marshmallow, New Year Topper Cupcake 2 *Liner C *Zebra Cake *White Frosting *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Freezeria HD: *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth *Whipped Cream *Pomegranate *Cherry, Banana, Hazelnut Swizzle Pastaria: *Ravioli (Valentini during Valentine's Day) *Al Dente *Papa's Marinara (Heartbeet Arrabbiata during Valentine's Day) *Parmesan Cheese *5x Mushrooms *Foccacia Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Chunky *Strawberry Fluff *Dreamsicle Topping *Keylime Topping *Pomegranate *White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle *(none), (none), Strawberry Wafer Donuteria *Donut 1 **Blueberry Cake **Long John **Vanilla Frosting **Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Drizzle (Neapolitian Drizzle) *Donut 2 **Regular Cake **French Cruller (Heart) **Red Frosting **Strawberry Jelly **Raspberry Bark (Mini-Mallows during Valentine's Day) *Donut 3 **Blueberry Cake **Long John **Powdered Sugar **Boston Creme **Raspberry Bark (Cupidberry Derps) **Rainbow Sprinkles Ranks needed to unlock * Pizzeria: Rank 14 *Burgeria: Rank 12 *Taco Mia!: Rank 24 *Freezeria: Rank 43 *Pancakeria: Rank 45 * Wingeria: Day 4 *Hot Doggeria: Random Day Customer *Cupcakeria: Day 2 *Pastaria: Rank 15 *Donuteria: Rank on List *Pizzeria: 14 (MEDIUM) *Burgeria: 14 (MEDIUM) *Taco Mia!: 32 (HARD) *Freezeria: 43 (CHALLENGING) *Pancakeria: 45 (CHALLENGING) *Wingeria: 1 (EASY) *Hot Doggeria: 9 (EASY) *Cupcakeria: 12 (EASY) *Pastaria: 28 (MEDIUM) *Donuteria: 30 (MEDIUM) Trivia *Her ranks usually take a pattern, being medium two games in a row, then being challenging two games in a row, and finally being easy three games in a row. *She and her brother Matthew share the same birthday. *In Taco Mia!, when you serve her, you will get a badge called "Saucy!" because she orders all the sauces. *After her marriage, she did not take her husband's last name. *She was born on Calypso Island. *She is a fan of the Calypso Coconuts Baseball Team. *She, one of her sisters and her brother all got new looks in Freezeria, coincedentally, all of her siblings got new looks in Papa's Pastaria *She is an actor on the TV show, Madison High. *She is a member of the Kalos League Elite Four who specializes in Fairy Types, and uses, Mawile, Xerneas, Sylveon, and Gardevoir. *All of her siblings order Pink Lemonade Syrup in Papa's Freezeria To Go! Beta Before her original appaerance, Amber was desinged with a very different design than she has now. Her design before the original Papa Louie had a green shirt, medium skin, brown shoes, orange pants, and her hair in a ponytail. This design was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearances Amber2.jpg|Amber as she appeared in Pizzeria through Taco Mia! Amber.jpg|Amber as she appeared in Freezeria through Cupcakeria. AmberNew.jpg|Amber as she appears in Pastaria. AmberNew4.jpg|Amber as she appears in Donuteria AmberWings.jpg|Amber in Wingeria HD - present 033.JPG|Amber Mii made by Spiky Eared Pichu Recolors AmberRed.jpg|Amber in red AmberBlue.jpg|Amber in blue AmberGreen.jpg|Amber in green Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Girls Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Fashionistas Category:Customers created by Dawn14 Category:The Tate Family Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Cupcakeria Category:People who are able to transform Category:Pastaria Category:Optimists Category:Royalty